


Misunderstanding

by greeneyess



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Misunderstandings, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyess/pseuds/greeneyess
Summary: A little misunderstanding that could lead to some big decisions for Matt and Sylvie’s future life.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! Three more days until new episode! Yay!   
> I just had this idea and I wanted to share with you guys. I hope you like this! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Matt, it's buzzing again, I have to see who it is.” Sylvie said, trying to pull away from Matt.

“I don’t care, I want you for myself right now, we have only 30 minutes before shift.” Matt said as he continued to kiss her down her neck. 

_ Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.  _

She pulled away catching her breath “I know baby, but it could be really important.” Sylvie said and gave him one more kiss before she slid off him and took her phone. 

“God, I hate this. It’s 7am, who the hell is that this early?” Matt said and let out a frustrated sigh.

He hated when someone interrupted them, and it was happening a lot lately, because they just got engaged and people were always calling to congratulate them. 

“It’s Stella. She texted me ten times this morning. She said not to call her back, but that we need to talk about something important.” Sylvie said with a worried look.

“Maybe something happened with Kelly?” Matt said, raising his brows. 

“I don’t know. I’m a little worried now.”

“I’m sure it’s not a life matter question, otherwise she wouldn’t tell you not to call her back.” Matt said, rubbing her arm. 

“I guess you’re right.” She said. “Now let’s go. We have a 24 hour shift starting in 30 minutes.” 

“5 minutes more.” He said and pulled her back into the bed. 

“No! Casey! You’ve been saying that for the past 30 minutes. Get up!” 

“Oh, so I’m Casey now?” Matt asked as he rolled over her, meeting her eyes with a teasing grin. His hands resting next to her head. 

“Only when you’re being mean.” She answered. 

He leaned down for a kiss but she pulled herself to the side underneath him. “Sorry baby, but we're really late now.” She said as she stood up from the bed heading to the bathroom. 

“Ughh, this is gonna be a long 24 hours.” Matt sighed.

* * *

They were just getting inside when Stella ran toward them grabbing Sylvie’s arm. “Good morning. Come with me.” Stella said and pulled Sylvie toward the bathroom. 

“Good morning Kidd.” Casey said looking at them leaving, not knowing what’s going on. 

They got inside the bathroom. Stella was checking around to make sure that no one was inside. 

“What’re you doing, are you okay?” Sylvie asked, looking confused at her friend. 

“Um, not sure, but Sylvie, I think…..” Stella stops and takes a deep breath, “I think I’m pregnant!” She says finally. 

“OH MY GOOD! YOU’RE PREGNANT?!” Sylvie screams. 

“Shhh, keep your voice down! I said  _ ‘I think’ _ not  _ ‘I am’ _ .” 

“Well, did you take the test, went to the doctor? When did you realize this?” Sylvie asks. 

“Not yet. But this morning when I woke up and when I was in the bathroom I just realized that I was late for like two and half months, and I didn’t even realize that before. You know everything with the wedding and honeymoon, all that stres. But now when I think about everything, it makes sense. Lately I’m really not in that good mood.” Stella said, biting her lip constantly.

“I get it, well do you have the test here? You wanna do it now?” Sylvie asked, squeezing her shoulders gently. 

“Yeah, you stay with me? It takes like 3 minutes to find out.” Stella asked. 

“Of course! You don’t even have to ask, I’m always here for you.” Sylvie said, giving her friend a tight hug.

“Thanks.” She answered. 

She did it and now they were waiting three minutes to find out. They were standing in silence before Sylvie popped the question. 

“Are you ready?” Sylvie asks quietly.

“To see if it’s true? I guess you’re never ready for this kind of thing.” Stella answers with a little laugh. 

“To be a mom.” Sylvie says. 

“Honestly? I’m a little freaked out. I mean having a family with Kelly was something I always imagined and wanted, I guess it was a little surprise for me, because we haven’t really talked about it, and we’ve been married for like 3 months. But, yeah, If I’m pregnant right now, I think I’m ready, I think now it’s the time.” Stella said, smiling at her friend. 

“Well, I think you’re gonna be an amazing mom, because you're an amazing person, and both you and Kelly deserve to be happy, you’re both gonna be amazing at this.” Sylvie said, rubbing her back gently.

“Thank you Sylvie, I love you, thanks for being with me.” Stella said and hugged her. 

“I love you too.” 

Times up. The truth is here. 

“Okay. Here we go.” Stella said as she took the test. Her eyes filling with tears, her face with a huge smile. “Oh my God! I’m pregnant!” 

“Oh Stella, I’m so happy for you! Congratulations!” Sylvie says, giving her a hug again. 

“Thanks! And I don’t wanna tell Kelly yet, I’ll talk to him after shift.” 

“Sure, you talk whenever you’re ready, I know I’m bad with secrets, but this one is safe with me, don’t worry.” Sylvie says with a wink. 

“Thanks again.” Stella smiles at her

The bells go off calling only for ambo. 

“Hey, could you just throw this somewhere outside the house, I don’t want anyone to accidentally see this in trash.” Stella says as she wraps the test into paper. 

“Sure.” She says and puts it in her pocket. “We’ll talk later.” Sylvie says and runs out of the bathroom. 

  
  


Sylvie stumbles on her way out into Matt. 

“Hey, everything's alright with Stella?” He asks 

“Um, yeah, can’t tell you know. Gotta go.” She tells and runs outside. 

He notices that she dropped something from her pocket. He bends down a little and picks it up from the floor. When he unwrapped the paper he freezed. His jaw slightly dropped down. It's a pregnancy test and it’s positive. The pregnancy test that Sylvie just dropped from her pocket on her way out. 

_ OH MY GOD! This can only mean one thing. SYLVIE IS PREGNANT!  _

He doesn’t know what to do. Should he ask her when she comes back or should he wait for her to tell him? He walks toward his quarters. His face was still in shock. Is this really happening? They sure want a family together, but they still haven't had a serious conversation about this, but he knows more than anything that he wants to be a father one day. Having a family with Sylvie was more than perfect. He smiles at himself as Kelly notices him. 

“Hey man. Why are you all so happy this early?” Kelly asks.

Matt roles his eyes at his best friend. “What? I can’t be happy?” 

“Not when it’s only 8am, I’ve never seen you like this on a 24 hour shift in the morning. You’re usually grumpy, and everybody knows.” Kelly jokes. 

“Hah, funny Sev.” 

“So, you’re gonna tell me? Or this is just a post engagement state? You and Brett really “enjoy” your time together.” Kelly teases with a knowing grin. 

“Okay, just shut up. Get in here.” Matt says and pulls him into his quarters. “I think Sylvie is pregnant.” Casey says smiling. 

“What?! You serious?” Kelly asks in shock. 

“Yeah, she just dropped this.” Matt says as he pulls the test out of his pocket. 

“Wow! Well congrats ‘daddy’, I’m happy for you.” Kelly says and gives him a hug. 

“Thanks Sev.”

* * *

Sylvie gots back an hour later. Matt was waiting for her in his quarters, he was hoping that she would come here to tell him, but she wasn’t. He went to look for her and she was sitting in the common room at the table. 

“Hey babe. How was the call?” He asks, giving her a kiss on her head. 

“Good, I got a little exhausted, we got multiple victims, I’m gonna go lay down a bit.” She said as she rushed out of the room. 

She knew herself pretty well, if she wants to keep Stella’s secret she needs to stay away from everyone today, especially from Matt. If she tells him, he’s gonna tell Kelly, and that can’t really happen. 

He followed her out of the common room. She was laying on her bunk. 

“Hey, are you okay? Why did you just run away from me?” He asks, hoping that she could tell him now. 

“No I didn’t. I told you, I’m just a little tired.” She says, biting her lip, avoiding his eyes. 

He looks at her with furrowed brows. The look he gives her when he knows that she’s hiding something.

“Okay, come with me.” He says and pulls her with him into his quarters. He locks the door behind him and pulls the blinds down. 

She looks at him with a questioning look. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks at him with a grin. 

“So this is why you dragged me in there, for a  _ quicky _ in your quarters? God Casey, why don’t you just say so.” 

“As much as I like the idea, no it’s not why I dragged you in here.” Matt says putting his arms on her shoulders looking into her bright blue eyes. He can’t wait anymore so he just blurts out “Sylvie I know.”

“Know….. what?” She asks, confused. 

“I know you’re pregnant Sylvie, you dropped this, this morning when you were leaving for ambo. I just couldn’t wait for you to come and tell me.” 

She just looks at the test in his hand. Dammit! How could she just drop it? This is a mess, Casey thinks she is pregnant, ah great, just great. 

She covers her face with her hand. “No, ught Matt, no!” 

“What?” He asks.

“I’m not pregnant Matt, at least I don’t think so.” She says biting her lip. 

“Then whose test is this? Matt asks with a confused look. “Wait, wait, wait…. This, this is not yours, it’s Stella’s, right? That’s why she texted you this early?” He asks with his hand covering his face. “Wait, so that means, Kelly is gonna be a dad?” 

“Yes, and I was supposed to keep that as a secret until she tells Kelly, but I ruined it now.” She says looking at her feets disappointedly. 

“Umm, there is one more thing you should know.” Matt says running his hand through his hair avoiding her eyes. 

“What?” She asks. “God, did you tell someone?” 

“Just one person. Um, I told Kelly and now he thinks that you’re actually pregnant.” 

“Ugh Matt! Damn, I need to talk to Stella and ask when she’s gonna tell him, this is a mess.” She says and leaves his quarters.

* * *

She finds Stella in the kitchen and catches the chance to talk to her while no one is around. 

“Hey Stella, we need to talk.” Sylvie says.

“Hey, whatsapp?” Stella asks.

“Um, I’m really sorry Stella, I blew up everything.” Sylvie blurts. 

“Sorry for what? What’s going on?” Stella asks, confused. 

“Matt saw the test when I dropped it this morning and he thought it was mine and he told Kelly that I’m pregnant, and now Kelly thinks that I’m actually…. pregnant.” Sylvie says not able to look at her. “I’m really sorry Stella, this is all my fault.” 

“Oh, well not definitely a good thing right now, but what can we do, right?” Stella says. “Hey Sylvie, don’t worry, it’s okay, I wanted to tell him anyway soon, I can’t keep in anymore. I’m just waiting for him to come back from a call.” Stella says squeezing her shoulder gently.

“Oh great, I feel a lot better now. Well I guess we’ll talk later then.” Sylvie said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Shift was over and she waited for Matt to go home, but Gallo told her that he already left. Well that was weird. Why would he leave without her? Did something happen? She called him but he wasn’t answering. 

When she got into their new house that they bought together he was upstairs finishing one of the rooms. The house wasn’t still fully ready, there were still a couple of things that he had to do. 

“There you are.” She said wrapping her arms around his middle, resting her head against his back. “Why did you leave without me?” 

“Um, sorry, I really wanted to finish this today.” He answers. 

“We just worked a 24 hours shift and you wanted to come home and work more? And let’s not talk about the fact that I’ve been telling you for months to finish this room, so you can handle your paper work here. You’ve been telling me that you have plenty of time for that? What’s going on?” She asks, her hands resting on his face, looking into his eyes. 

“Nothing, it’s I just thought why not today?” He answers, avoiding her eyes. 

“Matt I know you, talk to me, we always talk to each other. I don’t want that to change, ever.” 

“Me neither.” He says and sits down. 

“Is this about the fact that I’m not really pregnant?” She asks, resting her hand on his thigh. 

“No, well maybe a little. It’s just…. I really thought when I saw that test today that it was true, and you know how much I love you, and that I want a family with you.” He answers, squeezing her hand. 

“I know, and I want a family with you too, I guess that we didn’t really talk about that, I think this is the first time. There is nothing more I want, a family with you, with the man I love the most…. I’m happy when I just think about it.” She says smiling at him.

“Really?” 

“Of course Matt, and if you want to have a family soon I’m all for it, I think we’re ready.” Sylvie says kissing him and resting her forehead against his. 

“I really want to have a family with you Sylvie, but I don’t want to force anything if you’re not ready, we’re in this together.” He says kissing her hand. 

“Matt, you’re not forcing anything, all you have to do is take me to the bedroom now, so we can start the  _ ‘process’.”  _ She says teasingly with a grin. 

“Like now? You sure?” Matt asks as she kisses him hungirly, her hands going underneath his shirt. “I guess that’s a yess.” 

“You guessed it right Matt Casey, now let’s go.” She says and stoods up from her chair. 

He follows her, his hands on her waist, he lifts her up and she wrapps her legs around him as he carries her upstair to their bedroom. 

They knew that when they love each other and when they have each other, they could do anything. Starting a family is a big step in their lives, but it’s gonna be the best thing that ever happens to them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments what you think. Feel free to leave some kudos too! ♥️


End file.
